


take time, love

by kingsoup



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, this is post pru post mind control etc, well mostly post mind control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsoup/pseuds/kingsoup
Summary: Hermann has a pleasant(ish) conversation with someone that is half his husband





	take time, love

 

 

Peace never comes easily, but it is always worth it. Months pass before Newt is rehabilitated enough to stay outside the facility and only on the condition he returns weekly for checkups and he is under constant supervision. The time doesn’t bother Hermann - he has waited 22 years to love Newton, he would wait 22 more if he had to, and he tells Newt this one visit; he can’t tell who laughs, but he is fairly certain it is Newton who replies “you don’t know how to quit anything, do you, you stubborn bastard?”

 

“I quit smoking in our intermission, I am pleased to inform you,” the mathematician quips back.

“Then quit _this_ ,” the precursors snarl in response. Hermann is used to this by now, and he lets his lips quirk up ever so slightly. It is something powerful to be feared by descendants of otherworldly prowess. 

“You need not be afraid of love.” Hermann replies softly. He watches Newt fight back _their_ response with pride because Newton, the man that he _adores_ (and he cannot believe he is finally admitting these thoughts out loud but God it feels good to), would never miss an opportunity to make fun of Hermann, not even when an alien race has taken up residence in the corner of his mind.

“Like you were for so many years, am I right Herms?” 

“I suppose you’ve finally taught me something, Newton.” Newt laughs - it was one of the few sessions for awhile that ended nicely.

 

 

When Hermann takes him home he can feel Newt buzzing beside him. This isn’t the first time he had been outside, nor the first time he had stayed a night outside of the facility, but it was understandably exciting and relieving none the less. Hermann takes the week off from the world and exclusively spends time with Newt, only briefly checking emails and messages when necessary. Neither of them complain about this. 

When they go out, they go together, and Hermann grips Newt’s hand tightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be the start of a more elaborate fic that just essentially explored their co-dependency but specifically hermann's becuase there is no way hermann is going through 10 years of separation from newt without ending up horrifically attached to newt out of fear for losing him again  
> it clearly didn't ever get there but i also doubt ill finish it so ill just post what i have lol


End file.
